Love with metamorphosa
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Aku merasa bermetamorfosa, dari seekor ulat yang tidak dipedulikan orang lain, lalu merenung dalam kehidupanku yang berbalut kepompong lembut namun sangat kuat, hingga akhirnya pangeranku mengetuk pintu kepompong itu dan mengajak aku untuk terbang bebas


**Hola, minna-sama. Saya adalah spesies baru yang nyasar ke website ini. Jadi saya ini masih junior a.k.a membutuhkan bimbingan dari para Senpai-senpai yang baik hati.**

**Terimakasih yang buanyak banget fui beri pada Light-senpai atau Light-chan aja yah, hehehe. Coz, dia yang dah bimbing fui ampe fui bias buat cerita sendiri. Ya dah, daripada banyak bacot,**

**Fui will present……… **

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Rated : T**

** Love with Metamorphosa, By Fui ( Aiko Fusui )**

** This is my story……**

**Love with Metamorphosa**

**Musim semi kali ini, terasa sangat indah. Tentu saja, karena birunya langit utara bertabur kapas-kapas sang awan menjadi latar gambaran sebuah pengikatan janji cinta yang suci. Bunga yang dengan liar namun indah bertumbuh di dekat altar putih tempatku berdiri,menanti pangeran abadiku yang sedang berjalan melewati lembaran karpet merah membentang menjarak denganku. Entah aku harus tersenyum seperti apa, karena rasanya aku ingin melompat-lompat riang bersama para tupai berpipi gembil di pohon eboni yang berseberang dengan altar putih ini. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi rona merah yang makin membuatku gugup sekaligus sangat bahagia. Terlihat di sana, pangeran abadiku yang bermata biru seindah laut musim panas sedang tersenyum padaku, menghangatkan rongga dadaku yang semakin sesak dengan kebahagiaan.**

** Aku merasa bermetamorfosa, dari seekor ulat yang tidak dipedulikan orang lain, lalu merenung dalam kehidupanku yang berbalut kepompong lembut namun sangat kuat, hingga akhirnya pangeranku mengetuk pintu kepompong itu dan mengajak aku untuk terbang bebas membuka sayapku dan memeperlihatkan sayap indahku pada langit dan dunia.**

**Karena saat itulah aku telah menjadi……. Kupu-kupu**

** ---- FLASHBACK ON ----**

** " Kyaaaa, jauhkan makhluk itu dariku BAKA NARUTOOOO!!!!" jeritan anak gadis ytang sedang berlari mengitari bangku kelas mericuhkan suasana jam kosong hari itu.**

** " Hahahaha, kenapa kau takut Sakura,? Katanya kau anak yang pemberani? Hahahah……….." Naruto yang sedang berlari mengejar sekumpulan gadis yang seperti peleton berkomando Sakura itu sambil mengacungkan seekor ulat yang mungkin sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.**

** " Ck, mendokusei." Shikamaru bilang, lalu menguap dan kembali tidur di mejanya. Mungkin Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi sehingga ia menhgambil sapu dan berbalik mengejar Naruto. Tindakan Sakura itu pun disusul oleh Ino, Karin, Tayuya, dan teman-teman perempuan yang lainnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat kekonyalan itu, ulat yang ada di gagang kecil Naruto-kun jatuh dan terbengkalai begitu saja.**

** " Aaaa, Ampuuun…." Teriak Naruto saat dirinya berhasil ditangkap oleh gerombolan gadis tadi. Untung Kiba-kun sedang sakit, kalau tidak dia akan ikut dalam kekonyolan itu dan menambah kericuhan kelas yang berefek pada hukuman dari guru BK andalan kami, Guru Ibiki.**

** Kualihkan pandanganku ke sudut kelas, dimana ulat kecil tadi jatuh tak berdaya. Ulat kecil itu diam dan sesekali menggeliat berusaha bergerak. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ulat itu, 'cantiknya…..' batinku berkata saat mataku dengan jelas melihat warna-warna indah ditubuh ulat mungil itu. 'mungkinkah jikalau kau menjadi seekor kupu-kupu, sayapmu seindah pelangi?' kata hatiku bicara lagi.**

** Aku rasa ualt itu membutuhkan udara dan makanan segar. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sebuah alat yang bisa membantuku membawa tubuh ulat itu keluar. Ah, BINGO!!! Gagang kecil Naruto tadi tergeletak tak jauh dariku. Segera saja kuambil dan kugunakan menopang tubuh ulat itu. Sempat aku memandang Naruto-kun yang sedang tertawa lepas sehabis dimarahi oleh Sakura-san. Kurasakan wajahku menghangat, efek dari terlalu lama memandang Naruto-kun, tak sadar aku tersenyum sendiri. Perhatianku lalu kembali pada ulat mungil yang sedang kubawa diatas gagang ini. Pelan namun pasti, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Tak ada yang mempedulikanku, karena aku memang bukan anak yang popular. Tak ada yang menghiraukan aku karena aku memang anak yang pendiam, yah, aku hyuuga yang pemalu sekaligus kuper.**

**Aku merasa, nasibku tak jauh beda dengan ulat ini.**

**Hm, tak apalah. Setidaknya jika aku menjadi ulat ini, naruto-kun tak jijik ataupun takut menyentuhku.**

** ###****###****###**

** Teng… teng…teng**

** Bel sekolah Konoha High School akhirnya berbunyi, mengakhiri pelajaran sekaligus tes Ujian Nasional hari ini. Fyuh, ini sangat melelahkan. Selama hampir 2 jam duduk menghadapi soal dan berpikr sekeras mungkin. Hah, semoga cepat berakhir.**

** Perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah tempat, taman belakang sekolah. Tujuanku pasti, menjenguk ulat yang dulu pernah menjadi mainan Naruto-kun yang sekarang telah menjadi kepompong mungil yang lucu. Lama aku memperhatikan bulatan oval putih berserabut itu, hingga sebuah suara hinggap di telingaku,**

** " Hai Hinata-chan," sebuah frase yang keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang jabrik ini memaksaku untuk mendongakkan kepala. Mengetahui, bahwa benar yang datang adalah pangeran impianku, aku menunduk menembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menjawab sapaan ramahnya,**

** " Hai, Naruto-kun.." kataku lirih. Posisiku yang sedang berjongkok, membuatku merasa semakin menyusut dibawah hadapan Naruto-kun yang berdiri gagah. Naruto-kun menghela nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berjongkok, merendahkan tubuhnya agar sederajat denganku. Aku harus berusaha keras agar tidak gugup untuk ini, sambil sesekali menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan debaran jantungku yang semakin menggila.**

**Hening, suasana diam dan angin semilir lebih mendominasi keadaan. Kurasakan mata biru Naruto-kun menatapku dalam, sehingga akupun semakin merendahkan kepalaku, membiarkan poniku menyelubungi wajahku. Naruto-kun terus melihatku, hingga aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya**

** " Kenapa kau melihatku terus , Naruto-kun?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Naruto-kun terkekeh pelan, suaranya yang aku suka membuat jantungku terpompa lebih cepat.**

** "Hinata-chan, apakah kau tau? Kau itu manis, manis seperti Snow Cake, hehehe" dia bilang. Wajahku seketika memanas. Kutengadahkan wajahku pada sosok pemuda tinggi dihadapanku. Kutatap matanya tak percaya. Dan dia terus tersenyum memandangku, membuat wajahku semkin memerah.**

" **oh, dan tentu saja tambah selai strawberry. Soalnya kamu suka sekali memerah seperti itu. Jadi membuatmu tambah keliatan manis. Hehehe" lanjutnya menggoda**

** " Naruto-kun,…." Lirihku. Aku menunduk lagi, membiarkan poni depanku menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat sekarang.**

** " Hinata-chan, aku mau bilang sesuatu…" Naruto-kun berhenti tertawa, kulihat lagi matanya yang biru. Terlihat serius dan, hei apa aku salah liat? Wajah Naruto-kun memerah? Tapi kenapa….?**

** " sebenarnya, a…ak,aku…" kata Naruto-kun gugup.**

" **A, Hinata-sama, ternyata anda disini. Ayo cepat pulang. Hiashi-sama telah menunggu." Suara bariton yang memotong kalimat Naruto-kun mereflekkanku untuk menoleh pada sang sumber suara.**

" **Neji-nii-sama…" kataku pelan. Aku dan naruto-kun lalu beranjak berdiri, menatap seorang pria tegap berambut coklat panjang yang tak jauh dari kami.**

" **Sebaiknya anda cepat pulang hinata-sama." Lanjut pria bernama Neji itu. Lalu dengan sigap, ia maju beberapa langkah dan mengambil tanganku untuk digandengnya menuju mobil jemputan. Aku hanya menurut sambil berjalan menunduk. Sempat aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Naruto-kun yang masih terdiam disana memandang kami berjalan. Kulambaikan tanganku dan berkata tanpa suara padanya.**

" **Jaa matte Naruto-kun…" kulihat ia tersenyum namun dalan garis matanya ada gurat kecewa yang tersembunyi. Naruto-kun balas melambaikan tanganya dan berujar pelan.**

" **Jaa matte ne, hinata-chan."**

**Aku kembali menekuri jalanku bersama Neji-nii. Sudah saatnyakah aku menjadi kepompong? Terselimuti benang-benang lembut dan halus melingkar namun sangat kuat? Inikah waktunya? Mungkin iya, karena pembatas waktu dan ruangku, pencipta selimut kepompongku, adalah keluargaku sendiri…..**

**Hyuuga**

** ###****###****###**

** "Hah, saya rasa cukup eksperimen untuk hari ini. Kalian bisa pulang dan jangan lupa untuk membuat tugas yang saya berikan tadi. Baiklah selamat sore !"**

**Ucap seorang dosen biologi menutup pembelajarannya hari ini. Sekarang disinilah aku melanjutkan study-ku, Suna International University.**

** " Hyuuga, hari ini piketmu kan? Tolong bersihkan ruangan dan rapikan semua alat-alat ini. Selamat sore." Lanjutnya lagi, sekaligus menyuruhku untuk melakukan kewajiban piketku hari ini.**

** "Baik sensei, selamat sore." Kataku pelan sambil menunduk. Segera kubereskan ruangan laboratorium biologi ini. Riset dan penelitian tentang makhluk hidup yang menyeramkan. Bayangkan saja, kita disuruh untuk membedah isi perut seekor katak dan mengeluarkan semua organ tubuh makhluk itu, sedangkan sang katak masih bisa merasakan tajamnya pisau yang menyayat perutnya. Euh, dan itu semua dilakukan saat sang katak masih dalam keadaan HIDUP, Kami-sama, kuatkan aku…. Darah hewan-hewan selain katak sebagai riset ini bersimbah dalam sebuah baskom alumunium yang sedang kuangkat. Kualihkan pikiranku, mencoba melupakan rasa bersalahku pada si hewan yag tadi kubedah –dengan tangis tak tega yang terus membasahi pipiku hingga membuat dosenku swetdroped- dada dan perutnya.**

** " Akhirnya selesai juga, bisa pulang deh." Kataku puas sambil meregangkan otot-otot pundakku. Segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju loker sekolah untuk mengambil jaket lavenderku lalu bergegas aku meninggalkan gedung universitas tua ini.**

** Di tengah perjalanan menuju perempatan, aku melihat seorang nenek tua yang sepertinya ingin menyeberang. Kupercepat langkah kakiku, berniat untuk membantu sang nenek. Tapi, saat aku menggandeng tangan nenek itu, bersamaan itu pula sesosok yang lama kurindukan berada di dekatku, aku merasa **_**de javu**_**.**

** " Kubantu Nek." Aku terkesiap karena bukan aku saja yang sedang berkata demikian. Sebuah suara seorang yang amat kurindukan mengatakan hal itu secara bersamaan denganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, untuk mengecek apakah memang 'dia'-kah yang berkata demikian. Dan, kami-samaa, dia benar-benar NARUTO-KUN.**

** Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya, agak lama kami berpandangan, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi, hingga nenek yang ingin kami tolong secara bersamaan itu menegur kami.**

** " Hei nak, sampai kapan kalian mau seperti itu? Kalian mau menolong saya atau tidak sih!" bentak sang nenek menyadarkan kami berdua. Naruto-kun salah tingkah dengan gaya khasnya, yakni menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari memamerkan cengirannya. Aku tak kalah saltingnya, wajahku menunduk tersipu, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin menyebar ke seluruh wajahku.**

** " Ayo Nek." Kataku bersamaan LAGI dengan Naruto-kun, kami berdua tertawa kecil karenanya.**

** "Kita lakukan bersama ya, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto-kun. Aku terkesiap memandangnya, lalu pelan-pelan kuanggukkan kepalaku.**

** Kami berdua mengaitkan tangan kami pada tangan nenek itu. Naruto-kun yang kanan, aku yang kiri. Kami mulai berjalan pelan saat lampu merah menyala, hingga akhirnya kami tiba di seberang dengan selamat. Sesampainya disana, nenek itu berterimakasih pada kami.**

** "Terimakasih ya nak. Oh satu lagi, kalian berdua aneh sekali. Apa kalian kena **_**love at first sight**_**? Hahahaha." Kata nenek itu sambil menunjuk kami bergantian. Kami terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.**

** 'nenek ini gaul sekali' batinku. Lebih terkejut lagi dengan kata terkhirnya, **_**'love at first sight'.**_** ' Oh, My God! Kami tidak kena virus itu nek, tapi aku yang….., uhm, sudahlah.'pikirku dalam hati. Nenek itu lalu beranjak meninggalkan kami berdua yang saling salah tingkah. Sudah sangat lama aku tak berjumpa dengan Naruto-kun dan dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan tampan. Kurasakan debaran jantungku berpacu seperti dulu lagi, terasa sangat cepat dan ugh, menegangkan.**

** "Eh, a…." kata kami berdua bersamaan LAGI!! Oh, kami-sama……. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, kami mulai berjalan beriringan.**

** "Kau dulu." Hah, Kami-sama…tolong jangan permainkan kami. Sekali lagi kami berdua mengucapkan kata yang sama secara bersamaan LAGI. Kami tertawa kecil, lalu aku diam, memberi Naruto-kun kesempatan bicara terlebih dahulu. Dan sepertinya Naruto-kun mengerti hal itu.**

** "Ehm, apa kabar Hinata-chan?" tanyanya agak canggung.**

** "A-aku ba, baik Naruto-kun. Bagaimana de,denganmu ?" kyaaa, gugupku kumat lagi.**

** Kami berdua akhirnya bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung kami dengan pembicaraan yang ringan namun terasa hangat. Kami berdua saling beriringan, berjalan berdampingan, dengan mega orange dan senja yang indah yang menjadi latar belakang pemandangan indah kota Suna.**

** Hari itu di Konoha, sebuah kepompong yang berwarna putih pudar mulai meretak. Beberapa benangnya mulai melepaskan diri. Bukan, bukan akan berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu. Tapi hanya menunjukkan pada alam bahwa ia ingin keluar.**

** Perasaan hangat menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga kepalaku, lalu turun lagi ke jantungku hingga berefek pada debarannya yang semakin menggila. Perasaan yang semakin membuatku melambung. Perasaan yang selalu ada dan membuncah saat ia ada di dekatku. Dan perasaan ini semakin menuju puncaknya. Karena saat ini, dengan **_**background**_** matahari terbenam, dengan alas an kami akan kencan di sebuah kafe, dengan fakta bahwa tikungan jalan di pertigaan ini memisahkan kami, Naruto-kun mencium keningku !!!!!!! Tuhan, aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga, ah jangan! Aku mohon agar waktu berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat Tuhan!!!**

** Naruto-kun menutup mata, aku membelalak. Posisi kami tak berubah sampai aku membuat suara dan menghentikan ini semua. Rasanya memang aku enggan menghentikannya, tapi saat ini kan kami masih berada di jalan raya. Kami berdua SUMPAH SALTING BANGET!!!!!!!**

_**Kepompong hati mulai meretas**_

_**Menemukan kembali cahayanya yang hilang**_

_**Ini cinta yang sederhana, **_

_**bukan cinta rumit yangberbaur dan berpautan dengan yang lain**_

_**Hanya butuh sebuah angin perubahan takdir **_

_**bagi 2 hati yang tak pernah ingin berpisah**_

_**Jika waktu mengijinkan, kepompong itu akan pecah dan merekah sekarang juga**_

_**Tapi tidak, makhluk yang ada di dalamnya belum siap untuk itu.**_

_**Jadi, mari bersabar, dan menunggu sang waktu berbicara pada kenyataan**_

__**###****###****###**

** ---FLASHBACK OFF---**

** Dan disinilah waktu bicara, mengatakan pada Sang Penguasa Alam bahwa metamorfosis sudah selesai. Masih segar dalam ingatanku bahwa sebulan yang lalu Naruto-kun datang pada Ayah Hiashi untuk meminangku. Bukan main senanganya aku mendengar hal itu diucapkan sendiri oleh Naruto-kun. Saking senangnya hatiku, aku pingsan ditempat dengan menyisakan senyum di wajahku.**

** Sekali lagi, kupu-kupu itu telah siap! Ikrar suci telah diucapkan oleh Naruto-kun dan aku di depan altar putih ini. Di hari itu, Naruto-kun memakai tuxedo warna putih yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng, tampan dan gagah. Aku sendiri memakai baju pengantin model kemben yang diberi pemanis seperti bunga-bunga azuela kecil di kedua pundakku dan juga di beberapa bagian pada gaunku. Gaun pengantinku ini panjang sekali dan terasa pas di badanku. Rambutku disanggul anggun dan anak-anak rambut di samping wajahku di buat **_**curly**_** menjuntai, menambah manis wajahku.**

** Didepan altar suci ini, telah disatukan 2 hati yang siap mendaki rintangan kehidupan bersama-sama. Kedua tanganku digenggam oleh suami sahku, Naruto-kun, lembut namun erat. Mata kami saling berpandangan, sungguh ini sangat indah. Wajah kami saling mendekat, dekat, dekat sekali dan diakhiri dengan sentuhan lembut nan hangat dari bibir Naruto-kun yang tertempel di bibirku. Bukan saling melumat dan bukan pula saling mengulum. Hanya tekanan lembut yang indah, suci tanpa nafsu, hanya ada cinta yang enggan dipisahkan.**

**Teman-teman lama kami dari SMA pun datang memeriahkan suasana dan juga saling bernostalgia. Entah harus kugambarkan seperti apa kebahagiaanku yang sekarang ini, ini sungguh AMAZING!!!! Yah, metamorfosisku sebagai seorang gadis heirees hyuuga sudah selesai. Tak ada lagi hyuuga hinata, yang ada adalah Uzumaki Hinata.**

** Dalam megahnya pesta itu, aku berbisik lirih pada Naruto-kun.**

** "Naruto-kun, study-ku di Suna belum selesai, aku harus segera kembali kesana." Naruto-kun mendelik sebentar, lalu tatapanya berubah liar namun lenbut.**

** "Apa study-mu lebih pentung dari suamimu ini, hm?" katanya mendekat ke arahku, aku bergetar dibuatnya, namun aku hanya diam menunggu kalimat seterusnya.**

** "Apa kau masih ingat dulu saat kita ada dalam lingkar sebuah kepompong dibelakang sekolah? Apa kau ingat aku akan mengatakan apa?" aku menatapnya tak percaya, ia masih mengingat hal itu. Aku masih diam terpesona. Tiba-tiba, ia menarikku mendekat kearahnya lalu membawaku berlari ke tengah audience. Dengan sebelah tanganya yang bebas, ia menggapai mikrofon terdekat dan dengan lantang berkata, **

** " AISHITERU HINATA-hime, will you be my wife forever?" katanya sambil berjongkok didepanku, memasang puppy-eyes-nya yang dapat meluluhkanku. Sontak semua yang ada disana pun berteriak menyemangati. Gemuruh cinta kurasakan saat itu juga dan semangat dari teman-temanku pun mendorongku untuk berteriak,**

** " Aishiteru too, Naruto-kun, aishiteru forever." Naruto tertawa gembira lalu bangkit memelukku erat. Di dalam dekapan nyamannya, aku melihat sepasang kupu-kupu yang terbang mengitari kami berdua. Lalu semakin lama, kedua kupu-kupu itu membumbung tinggi ke langit. Cantik sekali.**

** " Kau milikku, dan dan takkan berubah untuk selamanya, Uzumaki Hinata." Kata Naruto-kun di telingaku. Membuat pipi putihku merona manis dalam sekejap.**

_**Saatnya telah tiba, saat sang makhluk**_

_**Dalam kepomponh itu menemukan sumber cahayanya**_

_**Ia merangkak keluar dari selimut kepompongnya yang diretas oleh alam**_

_**Menyisipkan sayapnya sebentar sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya**_

_**Dan saat kau ingat awal dar dari sang makhluk,**_

_**Engkau akan bersyukur bagaimana Tuahn telah membuat**_

_**Sebuah keindahan yang tersembunyi**_

_**Dan biarlah kita lihat, saatsang kupu-kupu itu bertemu**_

_**Dengan seekor kupu-kupu lain**_

_**Mereka berdampingan, saling mencinta**_

_**Ditengarai oleh hembusan angina musim semi yang teratur**_

_**Biarlah mereka terbang, mengepakkan sayapnya**_

_**Dan memberikan senyuman pada dunia**_

_**Biarlah mereka bertemu dan bersatu**_

_**Sampai Sang Tuhan memisahkan mereka**_

_**Dengan kematian yang indah**_

_**Dan kita………**_

_**Hanya perlu menikmatinya dan belajar**_

_**Akan kesungguhan sebuah kata keramat**_

_**CINTA**_

** ###**

** Owari, ^ _ ^ **

**Gaje? Pasti. Ancur? Jelas. But, REVIEW please…..**

**Terima kritik, saran, apalagi review, flame juga boleh.**

**Mohon bimbinganya yaaa.**

**Naruto Cinta Hinata**

**Hinata Cinta Naruto**

**Yey, yey… Naruhina aktif slamanya…?**

**Kasih daaaaaaahhhh**


End file.
